The Library Girl One Shot
by lenebraes
Summary: Nick is intrested in Miley, the library girl and he will make her his. RATED M!


I walked into the library as I did every Saturday. You will all think that I'm some kind of book freak while I'm actually not. The reason why I come to this library every Saturday is because of this beautiful young woman, named Miley, who was about the same age as me. I was 24 and she was 22.

She had this perfect semi long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had legs that million girls would fight for and to him sadly she wasn't aware of it and always wore clothes that were clearing a too big and didn't make her look beautiful at all despite the fact that she really was only it wasn't noticeable under all her clothes.

As if her legs weren't enough to turn you on she had also the perfect waistline that made all her clothes fall down her body perfectly showing off her perfect waist.

Yet she pretty much hide all the rest of her beauty, her perfect face, with big nerdy glasses which made it clear that she wasn't that self-confidence after all. Her inner self didn't like her body at all and once I got to talk to her privately and then she confessed that nobody had ever made her feel beautiful before, she was in fact still a virgin.

Unlikely this time I walked into the library just before closing time. I was on a mission. The mission to finally after two years of talking to each other, to finally make her mine forever and to make her feel beautiful for the very first time.

I looked up as I heard someone walk around. It were the footsteps that I clearly remember. She was still here and I grew a light smirk on my face as I spotted her walking into another aisle clearly unaware from my presence.

I silently walked over to the aisle she was in and walked in soon standing right next to her. I smiled lightly as she turned to look at me showing me her friendly smile. "Hey Nick what are you doing here so late?"

"Oh well I thought I'd help you out a bit so you could go home earlier. I mean you're always alone here and I thought you would feel less lonelier if I came to help you."

She giggled lightly and handed me a pair of books. I swallowed lightly as her soft hands stroke over my hands before letting go of the books completely. "Nobody has ever done this for me before. It's really sweet of you Nick."

"It's nothing Miley. I'm glad to help you. Now where can I put these?"

"They all belong at the end of the aisle on the second shelve."

I nodded lightly and made my way to the end of the aisle to the place where the books belonged. As I started to put the books on the shelve one by one I slightly turned my head to look at Miley who was putting books away not noticing my staring.

I licked my lips lightly as she got on her toes while spreading her arms out as far as she could to put a book away what made her shirt rip up slightly exposing a small stroke from her belly. I gasped lightly as I noticed something shining at the height of her bellybutton. I walked a bit closer quietly and gasped slightly turned on as I noticed it was a bellybutton piercing.

I never thought she would have this small devil side in her. I was slightly blown away in surprise that this beautiful yet very shy girl had the nerves to get a bellybutton piercing. I growled lightly in dismay as I now released some lucky man even woman got to touch her perfect little body.

I quickly put the last book away and walked back up to her chuckling lightly at the sight of her trying to reach even higher. As she failed I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up lightly so she could reach the place that the book needed to be placed.

"T…thank… you Nick."

I smiled lightly as I noticed how nerves she was and turned her around in my arms showing her a bright smile. I gently stroke a small piece of hair out of her face as I looked into her big beautiful blue eyes that were able to make me melt right here and now.

I softly put her down after a while not removing my arms from her waist instead pulling her closer to me.

"Miley Can I ask you something?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip lightly blushing bright red as I kept looking into her eyes what clearly made her nervous.

"I want to ask you why you're always wearing these glasses. They don't do your beautiful eyes any good. Your glasses hide them for the whole world."

I whispered softly in her ear before taking a hold on her glasses. I smiled at her softly and pulled them off placing them onto the shelve next to us.

"I…. don't know Nick. I thought they looked fine on me."

I stroke my thumb over her soft plumb lips as I pulled her against me completely. I moved my finger down to her chin and held it to make sure she wouldn't look away from me as I was about to speak.

"They hide your beauty Miley. You have killer eyes and would be able to make ever guy melt by just giving them a glance. You need to stop hiding them Miley. You're beautiful inside and out and if that isn't enough I could talk about all the perfect things about your body for hours."

"My body is not perfect Nick."

"Yes it is Miley. Millions of woman and young girls would kill themselves for such beautiful long legs as yours. Let's not forget about your perfect waist. What are you a size extra small?"

"Y…yes. H…how do you know?"

"Every person would be able to tell that you're a size extra small and even those clothes are too big at times. You have the perfect body Miley and I can't seem to understand why you would hide it for everyone."

"I…uhm… Nick you… make me feel uncomfortable…."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to make you see how beautiful you really are for example your waistline."

I pressed her against the book shelve softly and placed my hands under her shirt moving them up and down over her hips up to right under her breasts and down again.

"This Miley. Is the perfect waistline."

Her breath got stuck for a moment as she tried to swallow nervously at the feeling of my warm hands stroking up and down her thin waist. As she managed to breath normal again she grabbed my hands softly and squeezed them lightly while holding them in place.

"That's what you think Nick. I do not have a perfect waistline."

"Yes you do Miley."

I said truthfully. I pulled my hands away from hers and grabbed the hem of her shirt. I slowly started to pull it up not wanting to push her too far too soon and as she didn't make any regretful movement I pulled it over her head tossing it onto the ground.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and stroke her back lightly making her shake in my arms. I smiled down at her lightly and moved my other hand onto her chest holding it there for a moment to make her catch her breath. As I was sure her breath was back to normal I moved my hand down to her left breast that fit into my hand perfectly and squeezed it softly.

"This Miley is the perfect size for breasts. Men don't always like it when breasts are too big. I like them small. I love it when I'm able to place my hand over it and manage to squeeze every inch of it."

"N…Nick w…what are you doing."

I didn't answer her question and instead I placed my hand in her hair and pulled her face close to mine. I could smell her sweet vanilla scent which made me want her even more then I always did. I pulled her up a bit with my arm and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

I was completely hypnotized at how soft her lips are. I always thought that they would be soft but I never imagined them to be this soft. After a quick moment I pulled away and grabbed both of her hands.

"Come with me."

She nodded and I kissed her again this time more passionate then the last time. As soon as she started to kiss me back I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and I hungrily pushed my tongue in her mouth . We started a heated battle of dominance that neither of us managed to win as we were both too desperately to even think about pulling away.

I slowly started to pull her with me to the end of the library were a large couch was settled. I was winning her trust and I wasn't about to stop now. I stopped as we reached the couch and placed my arm under her legs and lifted her up in my arms.

I smiled as she looked up at me and bit my bottom lip softly still not pulling away from the kiss. I groaned softly and placed her down on the large couch hovering over her.

She seemed to get where I was trying to lead this to and placed her hands at the buttons of my shirt and slowly started to unbutton them one by one. As she continued to unbutton my shirt she suddenly pulled away and leaned close to my chest kissing a pad down two where she was unbuttoning my shirt.

When she unbuttoned the last button she pushed my shirt from my shoulders and tossed it to the side gasping lightly as she saw my worked out body. She moved her hand up and down my stomach not leaving her eyes from it one second.

I lifted her up lightly reaching for her bra and looked her into the eyes questioning whatever to go further or not. She nodded shyly and I kissed her lips softly before unclipping her bra and slowly pulled it off.

I pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to look at her breasts closely. Without warning I place my wet mouth around her right breast and wrapped tongue around her nipple sucking on it softly like a hungry baby while my left hand moved onto her left breast and I massaged it softly. She shivered under me as she started to get horny what make me suck on a slightly faster speed.

She moaned softly at the new feeling what encouraged me to suck even faster and massage her breast rougher what made her moan louder as she tilled her head back talking it all in and enjoying every moment of it.

"O…oh N…nick that feels…nice."

I grew a light smirk on my face and started to violently suck her nipple while pulling on it with my teeth lightly. "N…Nick!" She chocked out as she grabbed my head pushing me to her breast even closer. "Do you like that baby doll?" She nodded and I gratefully sucked on her nipple as hard as I could biting on it roughly making her yelp.

She started to move around under me what made me stop and grab both of her shoulders. I leaned close to her lips and kissed her softly not wanting the kiss to end but I eventually pulled away and traveled my hand down to the waistband of her pants and looked her into the eyes.

Instead of nodding her head of shaking it she reached to the waistband of my pants and started to unbutton and unzip it. I kissed her passionately before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. We both helped each other pulling our pants off.

I leaned down to her chest and started to leave little butterfly kisses down onto her stomach until I reached her bellybutton piercing. I moved my finger over it for a moment making her flinch. I then leaned down and sucked on it softly what made her let out a messy moan tossing and turning under me.

I chuckled lightly and kissed down further until I reached the waistband of her underwear. I looked up at her and placed my hand onto her cheek stroking my thumb over it softly.

"I'm going to make you feel beautiful."

She gasped as I pulled her underwear down and sat myself between her legs. She immediately reached her hands down and tried to cover herself until I stopped her and held her hands.

"Don't you have nothing to be ashamed of;"

She nodded with her cheeks turning bright red. I smiled and I stroke her inner thigh carefully moving closer to her pussy each time I stroke up and down. As I reached her pussy I stroke my finger of her warm slit.

I felt her legs move around and moved my finger over her slit faster as I looked up to her. I smiled lightly as she had her eyes closed tightly while her mouth hang open slightly as she breath in and out heavy making her chest rise up fast.

I pulled my hand away and leaned down licking my tongue over her slit softly and teasingly. "O…oooh Nick t…that's it." I smirked and grabbed her legs that moved around me tightly and held them down firmly as I started to lick up and down her slit faster as she started to moan my name.

I spread her pussy lips apart and slipped my tongue into her tight wet holl and started to move my tongue in and out while twirling it around. "R…right there!" She moaned out loud and I licked her faster as I felt her hands push me deeper in between her legs.

I took a hold on her legs again as they started to move around again and held them firmly as I licked her deeper and faster. "T…this f…feels so good! M…more Nick." I obeyed and licked her as deep as I could while I started to rub her clit between two fingers making her gasp out a loud moan. "I…I'm gonna cum!" I smirked and licked her faster while rolling her clit between my fingers rougher.

"Cum for me Miley."

As I expected it pushed her over the edge and I felt her shudder around me as she cummed into my mouth. I swallowed and leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips.

"How did it feel baby."

"W…wonderful."

I smiled and kissed her once more as my hand moved up and down her stomach. I looked her in the eyes while we kissed and pulled away after a while sitting up. I grabbed both of her hands and placed them on my chest.

"You're beautiful Miley. I have never seen someone so beautiful as you."

"Make me feel beautiful Nick. Make love to me."

"That was where I was going to but are you sure Miley."

"Yes Nick. If it's not you I don't want it to be anyone. I want you to make me a woman Nick and to make me look beautiful and nobody else."

I smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips. I licked my tongue over her bottom lip and as she opened her lips I slipped my mouth inside and we once again started a hot battle of dominance only this time it was even hotter and more sexually.

I groaned onto her lips as she leaned her hand down stroking me through my boxers softly. To my surprise she pulled away and made me sit up as she sat up as well. She bit her bottom lip softly before pushing on my shoulders making me lay down so she was leaning over m.

"You did something for me. Now let me."

"Miley you don't…"

I got cut off as she leaned down and kissed the tip of my dick. I looked down at her and groaned lightly as she kissed the tip of my dick again and stroke her fingers over the whole 8 inch length. "M…Miley" I gasped out as she looked up at me smiling a bit.

"You're really big Nick. I like it."

She giggled at me before leaning back down and now taking the tip of my dick into her mouth and started to suck on it lightly. I felt myself heating up as felt pure pleasure building up between my hips. "Y…yes Miley just like that." She seemed to get the hint and started to suck faster as she took my whole length in her mouth almost gagging as I felt my dick hit the end of her throat.

I looked down at her worried but she didn't seem to bother and instead started to suck really fast making me till my head back. "M…Miley!" I started to moan out each time getting louder and louder as she quickened her sucking speed.

I felt myself getting rock hard as my balls were now ready to explode cum inside of her. "M…Miley I'm gonna cum!" She looked up at me and sucked as fast as she could while stroking my balls with her nails. "Cum for me Nick." That did it without any warning I shot my hot cum right into her mouth to the back of her throat and to me surprise she swallowed all of it.

She leaned up to me and kissed me softly on the lips as she kept stroking my balls. I groaned softly and grabbed her face in both of my hands holding her to look at me.

"I want to take your virginity Miley."

"Do it Nick. I don't want it with anyone else but you. You've been the only one to talk to me in this library nobody else did they only pushed me to the side as I stood in front of a book they wanted and they never even said 'excuse me'. You're the only one who noticed me Nick. I want this with you and only you."

"Are you sure Miley?"

"Yes! You made me horny Nick and now you're going to finish this."

I chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose before turning us around on the couch. I reached into the side pocket from my pants and pulled out a condom. I looked at Miley questioning and she nodded lightly before pulling it out of my hand.

She opened the package pulling the condom out and looked up at me with a smile before rolling it onto me. I kissed her softly before gently pushing her back down with her shoulders.

"Tell me if I need to stop, ok?"

"No Nick. I don't want you to stop even when I ask you. You have to promise me you will finish this. Even if I beg you to stop don't this is meant to happen. I want this."

I nodded and spread her legs wider as I kneeled down between them. I leaned down and kissed her soft while moving my hips down until my dick touched her slit. I smirked lightly into the kiss and grabbed my dick rubbing it over her slit teasing her. "N…Nick d…don't tease." I chuckled and kissed her deeper making her aware that I was about to push in her and as she kissed back deeper I slowly started to move down into her.

First I pushed the top of my dick in her only and moved back out repeating this a couple of times before starting to push deeper. I looked at her and she tilled her head back as I filled her up more and more with each thrust.

I could see her mouth drop open as I reached her hymen I looked her in the eyes and she nodded what made my pull out and push in fully making her let out a large gasp twisting and turning under me making it clear I had broken her. I stopped moving and grabbed both of her hands that were holding onto the couch tightly.

"We're going to take this slow don't worry. Steady for a while?"

"Y…yes please."

I nodded and stopped kissing her deep and instead kissed her softly while keeping my dick deep buried inside of her not moving an inch as I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to make her feel good and not hurt.

"Nick… could you… move your hips now?"

I looked down at her and stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure Miley?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded and started to move in and out slowly feeling her hot warm walls tighten around me each time I pushed back in. She was still so tight that I could feel ever muscle she had squeeze my dick. After a while she started to get the hang of it and moved her hips meeting my thrusts making everything even more sexually then it already was."O…oooh Nick you feel so good." She squeaked out in a moan.

I started to thrust into her faster meeting her hips still not going fast because I still was scared I would hurt her. I never thought this day would come but now it was really happening, I was making love to the only woman I ever wanted, Miley the library girl.

I kissed her passionate on the lips as I moved a hand behind her head fisting her hear into my hand as I thrusted into her deeper and faster. "R…right there Nick!" I took the hint and gratefully pushed into her as deep as I could hitting the same spot as I did before.

"G…god Miley… you feel so tight!" I grunted while pounding in her rougher.

"Do me Nick. I know you want to. Don't make my first time stop you." She mumbled out through her loud moans.

I groaned and as I imagined lifted her up from the couch slightly and thrusted even deeper into her as I did before. "Harder Nick! D…do me like you would want to!" That did it and I started to pound roughly and hard into her as I clinched my teeth. "Like this babydoll? You like it hard and rough?"

"Y…yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god Nick I'm gonna cum soon!" She moaned out messy as she moved her hips up to me faster.

I groaned loudly as I felt my dick twist and turn as I started to reach my peak. "I…I'm going to cum soon too Miley!" I did my best to not lose it right here. I wanted to make her cum first so she will.

I grabbed onto her hips roughly and thrusted into her with fast, rough strokes. I was now no longer gently making lover to her but fucking her little tight pussy until she would cum. "C…cum for me Miley." The drove her to the edge and she grabbed the couch tighter as she bucked her hips into me roughly as her walls tightened around me as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nicky!"

It was clearly she reached her peak and road her orgasm out on my large dick while I was still thrusting into her tight pussy gratefully.

"Oh dang Miley you feel so tight but so good." I groaned out pounding deep into her while she was catching up from her heavy orgasm. I wasn't done with her yet and kept thrusting roughly in her as I got stubborn and wanted to make myself cum too.

"C…cum for me Nicky… do it."

I grunted and thrusted into her as fast as I could until I reached my peak and shot out deep long strokes of cum into the condom. I tried to catch my breath as I looked down to Miley and she looked up at me with her chest rising up and down fast.

I leaned down and kissed her passionate on the lips as I reached for her hands and grabbed them tightly. I slowly pulled out of her what made her whine at the lost and laid myself down next to her on the large couch. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her waist tight holding her close.

"This was… the most amazing night of my life Nick."

I smiled and pulled her closer against me then she already was making our bodies squeeze each others.

"Mine too Miley. No doubt on that."

She smiled and grabbed my face in both of her hands as she kissed me softly but quickly before looking me right into the eyes.

"Nick I… need to tell you something."

"Whatever it is you can tell me Miley."

"You have always been my favorite subject from this whole library. I always loved to come to work as it was Saturday because I knew you would come. I always waited for you and when you walked in I couldn't help but stare at you. I know you may have never noticed it but each time you looked at me I quickly looked away not having the nerve to spill my true feelings to you. I…I love you Nick. I have for a long time."

I smiled and kissed her deeply showing her my true feelings while moving my hand over her back soothingly. That day, 5 years ago, we became a couple and since then I visited her every day to help her put the books into its right place making her able to go home earlier or go on dates with me.

What did we do every Saturday evening you now may ask. We would meet up in the library as we did that day. Each time we ended up on the couch to show our love for each other once more what gave us the most wonderful gift we could ever get, our two year old twins, Alexia and Nate J.


End file.
